I found you once again
by crazyfrog18
Summary: After Nuada steals the crown piece from the humans he finds someone from his past who was very dear to him. Katana has been for the past hundred of years been beaten, sold, traded, and used by the humans. Now Nuada has saved her and found out a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Prince Nuada held the small crown piece in the moonlight, admiring its beauty. He was dressed in dark blue pants, a long sleeve shirt the same color, his sword hung on his right side, and his silver hair fell past his shoulders. Behind him stood a nine foot tall ogre named Wink, with a metal left hand. Nuada sighed before he stuffed the crown piece in his belt.

"Come Wink we have a matter we must discuss with my father." He said heading off into a train tunnel.

However when a high pitched scream filled the air Nuada stopped dead in his tracks.

"Filthy creatures…" he muttered making his way over to a dark alleyway where another scream entered the sky. "They even torture each other."

Nuada slowly entered the dark alley listening for any signs of an attack, but the only sounds he heard was laughing and screaming. When he looked he saw something that he did not expect to see. Three young males, all blond, tall, muscular, drunk, and defiantly human. However it wasn't the humans who caught his attention. It was the female trapped between them. She was at least 5'7", extremely thin it looked as if they were starving her to death, gold eyes which were filled with tears, silver hair that fell past her fragile shoulders, dressed in a rag dress that went down to her thighs and barely covered her at all, and she was an elf. He almost couldn't tell by the state she was in though. Her dress had rips and tears everywhere from beatings, her face was swollen and bloody, she had a deep gash under her left eye, just on the cheek bone, blood spilled from wounds that never seemed to end, cigarettes burns covered her right arm, and glass shards were seen lying around her, probably from the empty beer bottles the men had. She was held in place by tight bonds that connected to an escape ladder, her wrists tied above her head and a thin strip of duct tape around her waist and ankles. She struggled with her bonds, desperately trying to escape, while the men howled at the moon.

"Hey…" One blond said stumbling over to her, with his beer bottle in his hand. He looked to be the oldest of the group. The female tried to move away from him as he approached her.

"Hey…you're not trying to escape are you? That's not very nice, we having a lot of fun."

The others behind him burst into laugher. The elf bravely shouted at him in their ancient language, which Nuada interpreted as "Prince Nuada will destroy all of you!" Nuada gasped softly. This woman knows him! A loud slap snapped him back to reality.

"Don't start with your foreign language bitch. We don't want to hear anything from you except your screaming." The male closest to her said burning her with his cigarette. The female cried out and more tears fell from her eyes. The male laughed as he took a swig of his drink.

"Hey man…" said another man, who appeared to be the youngest. The first turned to face him.

"What up man?" he asked

"I know you enjoy her screaming but she might wake the neighbors."

At that exact moment the sound a trash can falling was heard.

"HEL……" the female began to scream but was soon silenced by the first man clamping a hand over her mouth.

"You're right we can't let that happen." He said placing a piece of duct tape over her lips. The woman tried to stop him however the man was able to silence her. Nuada felt rage fill him as he silently drew his sword and looked at Wink. How dare these empty creatures do this to his kind? They were surely suffer dearly for this. A muffled scream once again broke him out of his train of thought. Nuada looked back at the female to see the males had made her their new punching bag.

"Step away from her!" He growled stepping out of the shadows. The men turn to see who the intruder was. The first man laughed and stepped forward.

"What have you come to see us beat the crap out of your girlfriend?" he asked stepping right up to Nuada. Nuada growled lowly before plunging his blade deep into the male's neck. He screamed softly before tumbling to the ground dead. The others gasped loudly. Three of them drew small knives ready to fight while the youngest hid behind the elf with a knife to her throat. The female screamed as she struggled to get the cold metal away from her neck.

"Stop struggling bitch or I cut you open." The male threatened, pushing harder on the blade making blood drip from her neck.

The male looked up to see Nuada standing three feet in front of him. He gave a startled scream when he saw his friends dead on the ground.

"G-get back…" he stammered as he hugged the elf closer to him. "Or I-I'll kill h-her."

Nuada slowly stepped forward.

"I'll give you one chance to release her or you will deeply regret it." He threatened evilly.

"Or what?''

"Wink"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The finale human screamed as Wink lifted him into the air and crushed his skull against the brick wall.

Nuada quickly stepped up to the elf and cut her bonds. The female fell forward tumbling fast toward the gravel. She would have hit it very hard if Nuada's arms didn't catch her in time. He removed the gag and tape around her wrists. She immediately grabbed her right arm and hugged it close to her body. She cried harder as the pain finally began unbearable. Nuada quickly removed his shirt and draped it over her shivering body. Nuada reached for her face and she flinched away from him.

"Please don't…" she whispered in their language. "Please don't…."

"I won't harm you…I swear it." Nuada said in return.

He then carefully took her chin in his hand and turned her face toward him. He looked deep into her eyes before gasping when he realized who she was.

"Katana?" he barely whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

{Flashback}

Nuada lay on his back, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. The sun felt good on his skin and the breeze carried the scent of morning lilies through the air. He was dressed in a royal blue robe with a light blue shirt. His hair was combed neatly and surrounds his head like a frame.

"Nuada" The voice of an angel forced him to open his eyes. There sitting right next to him was his only love…Katana. She wore a dark blue satin dress that fell to her ankles, her feet were bare, her light hair fell down her back and blew softly in the breeze, and her eyes glowed with such life that hope seemed to go wherever she did.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

"You" Nuada answered reaching up and capturing her in his arms. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply.

"When this war is over I will make you my queen. Then we shall live happily forever." He told her after breaking away.

"Hmmm…and what does your father say about this?"

When Nuada didn't reply Katana sighed and pushed away from him.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" She asked angrily as she rose to her feet.

Nuada quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm.

"Katana…I love you and always will. I will make you my wife even if my father doesn't approve of it." He said releasing her arm and capturing her hand.

He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I only want your love." Katana said leaning into Nuada's arms and capturing his lips in hers.

"It already belongs to you."

{End of Flashback}

Wink growled loudly at Nuada and pointed to Katana's right arm. Nuada looked up at his large friend and then at his long lost loved one. He cries have softened but her shivers had not. Wink grunt again and pointed harder.

"Yes Wink I know…However there's not much we can do here." Nuada said lifting Katana into his arms.

Nuada entered his lair under a bridge in the troll market. It was rather small, containing only a small bed, trunk full of possessions, pair of clothes to change, and a small bathroom hidden behind a curtain just left of the door. Nuada sighed and placed Katana on the bed, before draping the warm blankets over her. Then he called for his servant. He entered quickly and bowed.

"Yes sire?" he asked.

"Tend to her wounds, and make sure she is safe. Don't let anything happen to her. Understand?" Nuada said turning to him.

"Yes sire, as you wish sire."

Katana reached up and grabbed Nuada's hand. He turned to her and knelt next to the bed.

"What is wrong my love?" he whispered as Wink shooed the servant out of the room.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispered in return as tears filled her eyes.

Nuada stroked her hair and soothed her softly.

"Don't worry…I will return before the sun does. You will be safe with the servants."

Katana nodded as Nuada kissed her softly. Nuada stood up straight to find a sword meet his throat. Katana screamed as one landed next to her. She had to roll to move out of the way but still received a gash on her arm. Wink growled loudly.

"So tell me servant….my father sent you?" Nuada asked as he looked into the eyes of his slave. Katana cried softly trying to stop the bleeding on her arm.

"Yes…he knew what you were planning and sent me to fetch you…" the elf replied as more guards entered to room.

"Though he wasn't expecting this whore to be here."

The guards removed Nuada's weapons, as the slave looked over at Katana.

"Gag her…" He ordered a guard "I don't want her screaming anymore."

The guard nodded and walked over to Katana. He pulled a bag from his belt and dipped his hand in. He then rubbed some sort of ooze on her lips that harden almost instantly making it like a film strip.

"No….plea…mmhpphm!"  
Katana cried, only to have it muffled by the gag. Once the guards had restrained Nuada the traitor put his sword away. He smiled as he knelt next to Katana and stroked her hair.

"MhphGmmHmm" Katana looked at him fearfully.

"Before we send you back to your masters I'll make sure I get to know you some more." He whispered as he ran his hand over her breasts. Katana tried to pull away shaking her head, but he seized her hair and continued. Katana gave a sobbed scream.

"Don't touch her!" Nuada shouted as the guards next to him restrain him from killing his servant.

"Why don't keep her all to yourself. I'm sure there are a few here who would love to play with her." The slave said rising to his feet. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He bent down and kissed her. Then he gave one stronger squeeze before letting go. Katana turned away from him shaking in fear.

"You better pray my father kills me…because if I get my hands on you I'll rip your throat out." Nuada threatened as a guard lifted Katana into his arms. He positioned it so her hands were trapped behind her.

"We will see who dies Prince Nuada."


	3. Chapter 3

Nuada walked into the throne room, with Wink close behind him. Katana stood next to a guard at the entrance. He held her arms behind her back. Any higher and he would break them. Nuada bowed.

"Father" He said respectfully.

"What have you done?" His father asked causing Nuada to rise to his feet.

"I have done what you failed to do father. I plan to take back what is rightfully ours." Nuada's father frowned deeply and looked back at Katana.

"Why is that bitch here?" He hissed angrily as the guard brought her forward.

Nuada frowned. "You will not speak to her like that!" He shouted meeting the anger of his fathers. The guard that held her threw her to her knees. When Nuada stepped forward to help her, the guard placed his blade to the back of her neck drawing blood.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Nuada shouted at his father

"Let me tell you something Nuada." The king said rising to his feet. "This whore you love so much is actually a half breed. A mixture of elven blood and human blood." Nuada gasped and looked at Katana who seemed just as surprised. She raised her head causing the blade to cut deeper into her neck.

"No my son she didn't know. Now destroy that unclean creature." A guard handed him a blade. Nuada walked slowly over to Katana and raised his blade. Katana lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. She wept having it muffled by the gag still on her lips. With a flick of his wrist Nuada sliced the head of the guard off his body. Blood sprayed covering both elves. Katana flinched when the fluid touched her skin. Nuada looked down at her concern in his eyes. Katana looked up at him before she couldn't hold herself up any more and toppled to the ground. Nuada knelt next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Katana had slowed her tears.

"Mmmmhhph" Katana moaned softly her body shaking against the cold. Her head burned.

"You bastard" Nuada said through clenched teeth as he rose to his feet and turned to his father.  
"You made her suffer long enough."

"Kill her! And restrain my son!" The king shouted as the guards raised their blades. Nuada met them head on defeating them. Nuada turned to a guard receiving a blow in the face. He didn't notice until he looked at his sister Nuala and saw blood running down her face. He wiped his nose and turned to his father. The two guards protecting him raised their weapons and charged. Nuada killed them before plunging his weapon into his father's heart. He yanked the crown piece from the body and connected it to the first piece.

"Now sister for the finale piece." He said turning to find she was gone.

"Where is she?"

Wink shrugged.

"Well find her!" Wink nodded and left the room. Nuada went over to Katana and knelt next to her. She lay on her side one arm stretched upward her legs bent. Tears filled her eyes. Nuada gently peeled the gag from her lips, allowing her to take a deep ragged breath.

"I didn't know." She whispered tears falling. "I swear I didn't know."

Nuada shushed her.

"I know" He said stroking her hair. Katana closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Nuada picked up the girl and carried her back to safety.

Nuada placed Katana on the bed and covered her with heavy quilts. Blood smeared over the clean blankets from their bodies. Nuada stood and went to the bathroom. He returned with a bowl of water and a couple of rags. After peeling off his armor, Nuada carefully began to clean Katana's wounds. She whimpered every now and then but remained unconscious. Nuada removed the rags that covered here body and burned them. He dressed the injuries around her torso and legs before doing her arms. Then he covered her back up with the quilts. He placed a rag on her forehead, before leaving the room in search for the servant who betrayed him.

Nuada found him in the market bragging.

"Yes she was right in front of me." He boasted "She sobbed begging that I stop or she would have if I hadn't gagged her." The people laughed. Nuada stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder. He gasped when he saw him.

Katana slowly opened her eyes. She recognized the room and slowly sat up. A young elf entered the room.

"Oh good you're awake." She said placing the tray down. Katana slowly nodded.

"Do you remember me miss?" The servant asked.

Katana studied her for a moment.

"Shelby?" She said suddenly.

Shelby nodded.

"It makes a lot of us happy you are back." She said walking over to the bed..

"I glad. Where is Nuada?"

"He stepped out for a minute he should be back soon."

"Not soon enough." a voice whispered from the shadows.


End file.
